1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shower curtain systems, and more specifically, to a shower curtain system for maximizing space within a shower and a bathroom.
2. Description of Related Art
Shower curtain systems are well known in the art and are effective means to hold a shower curtain in place within a shower/bathtub frame. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional shower curtain system 101 having a bathtub 103 with a shower curtain 105 held up by a shower curtain rod 107.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is limited space. For example, many people enjoy larger showering areas and shower curtain 105 may require placement wherein the bathtub space is limited. In addition, in shower curtain systems wherein the shower curtain rod is curved, thereby maximizing the bathtub space, the shower curtain may be pushed into the bathroom area, thereby reducing the space of the bathroom.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of shower curtain systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.